


Lucastrope

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 22: Who is secretly the Number One Swan Queen shipper? Who is anti af about it? How do they meddle? How do our girls react to that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucastrope

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

The lights were dim and Regina could see the chairs were already upside down on top of the tables. But she figured Ruby would make an exception for an ex queen.

Regina entered the diner and locked the door behind her. It was the least she could do. Calmly, she walked over to the counter and sat on the stool.

She groaned when instead, out walked Granny. Why the hell was the old woman here instead of the much younger Ruby?

“Your majesty. Do I have to shoot you with an arrow labeled closed?” Granny growled. “My old bones need some rest, you know.”

“Apologies. This late, I thought it would be Ruby.” Regina stood but felt a hand on her arm.

“Stay.”

Regina slowly sat down again and watched the old wolf prepare two cups of tea.

Silence ensued for about ten minutes.

“Regina, I know all the evil you have done. And I admit, there have been plenty of times when I’ve wanted to put my crossbow to use.”

Regina harrumphed.

“But whatever happened between you and your Swan, I say fix it.”

Regina’s eyes opened wide. _What?_

“I’m surprised to hear you say that. I thought for sure you’d be all camp Snow and whatnot. Aren’t you too, afraid I’m corrupting the Savior?” She wanted to snarl but refrained.

The old woman stared hard at her over the rim of her cup.

“Evil is, as evil does.”

Regina inhaled deeply.

“Now git, and go get your woman. If you’re going to go corrupt, at least have some fun with it.” Granny smirked and winked, while walking to the back of the diner.

_Oh my god, did Granny just tell me to go have sex?_

FIN


End file.
